


Darker Side of the Fallen King

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants Merlin to be happy and satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Side of the Fallen King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just his luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710239) by [WizardKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight). 



> Read JUST HIS LUCK by WizardKnight !!! 
> 
> An update 12 hours earlier than usual? Wow!!  
> Enjoy my pretty perverts! !!  
> This was fun to write!!

"Merlin, babe." Arthur's cold voice sent chills down his back. "Tell me what's bothering you." 

"It's no big deal, Arthur." Merlin wiggled into comfort on Arthur's lap. 

"Merlin, tell me." Arthur's eyes were filled with concern. 

"It's nothing, just someone I used to know ran into me at the store earlier." 

"And?" Arthur raised an eye brow. 

"He used to pick on me because I'm gay. I just saw him today and he called me 'little cock sucker' he put me in a bad mood." Merlin pouted. "Fix it, Arthur." 

Arthur kissed his puckered lips. "Do you want me to find him, baby? I'll drag him all the over here by his hair and make him beg for your forgiveness. Or we should carve his heart out? Or let him watch us rip apart everything and everyone loves one by one, until that sick fuck has nothing left and we won't kill him." 

"No?" Merlin was confused. "Why?" 

"Because death is an escape, I don't like people who escape. I'll have him be your personal slave, baby." 

"You're too good to me, Arthur." Merlin bared his neck to his king. The King of Underground London.  

Arthur ran his tongue up ans downMerlin's neck before sucking in love bites. Arthur loved Merlin's soft little moans he made when he was horny. 

"What's his name Merlin?" Arthur asked before biting down on Merlin's collar bone. 

"Ah! It's ah ah William O'brien." Merlin hissed at the delicious pain. 

"I'll send people out for him now." Arthur promised. He sent out a text to one of his 'knights'.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin sighed happily, grinding his ass against Arthur's hardening cock. 

"No, thank y-you." Arthur couldn't fight the friction. He began rutting against Merlin's ass. A surprised gasped fell from Merlin's lips, when Arthur man handled him against a wall. Arthur pushed Merlin's sweatpants down to his ankles. Arthur pushed two fingers to Merlin's hole. 

"All lubed up and ready for me, huh?" 

"Always," Merlin pushed back against Arthur's members. 

Arthur pulled out his half hard cock from his pants. He teased Merlin's greedy hole, Merlin reached behind himself and shoved Arthur's cock into his ass. 

"Fuck me, babe." Merlin begged "Fuck me hard." 

 Arthur couldn't resist Merlin, he was sure no one could resist his pure white light. Merlin hummed pleasantly as his king pounds into him. 

"Sir-" Leon stormed in, instantly turning around. "I apologize for intruding, Arthur." 

Merlin and Arthur adjusted themselves. "What is it?" 

"We found him, Arthur." Leon informed ""we have in the basement. 

"Good, Merlin let's go." Arthur kissed Merlin's soft lips once more before following Leon to his prisoner.

Merlin never like to be in the basement. There are rats, the smell of rusting metal and dried blood. 

"He's in there," Leon motioned toward the door that was guarded by Gwaine and Elyan. As both Merlin and Arthur passed, Elyan glared at Merlin. Gwaine nudged him, with a warning look. 

Will was bruised with a black eye, Merlin was disappointed with such light damage. But, Will probably didn't up a fight. Typical William. Arthur crouched down to get eye level with Will. 

"Oh, we are going to have so fun." Arthur held Will's face in a tight fist.

"Merlin? Is that you?" Will squinted. 

"Don't look at him, you piece of shit!" Arthur slammed Will's head against the concrete floor. 

"Arthur, babe." Merlin dragged his hand over Arthur's shoulders, massaging him. "Leave us, be. I want to talk to will." 

Arthur looked from Merlin to Will a few times before nodding and leaving them alone. 

"Merlin, why are you doing this to me?" Will choked out blood. "We used to be best friends." 

"Used to be," Merlin sat beside his tied up former best friend. "You tried to have me thrown in jail." 

"Because you're a fucking psychopath, Merlin!" Will spat. 

"All I wanted was support." Merlin traced his hand gently over the prisoners black eye. 

"You killed Hunith and Balinor! You're own parents, and younger sister Freya!" 

"That was an accident," Merlin said between gritted teeth. 

"You threw all the blame on your uncle Gaius, he's rotten ingredients in jail because of you!" 

"I've told you not to return to London or else." Merlin stood up. 

"I'll tell Arthur who you really are!" Will threatened. "He will leave you for sure." 

"Arthur! Come here."  Merlin shouted over his shoulder. Arthur entered moments later.

"Is it time?" Arthur asked Merlin. 

"Mmhhm," Merlin kissed Arthur's hand. "I want his tongue in a jar. I think I'll put it beside the heart of the girl you were going to leave me for."  

"I wasn't going for Guinevere." Arthur's eyes darkened. 

"So you keep saying." Merlin rolled his eyes. 

Arthur pushed past Merlin and forced Will's mouth open. Merlin stepped back as he watched Arthur cut out his former best friend's tongue out. 

"I love you, Arthur!" Merlin shouted over the screaming. 

"I love you too, Merlin." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work deserves a spin off series of it's own!!!  
> See you tomorrow. 
> 
> Oh yeah, concerning the title. Merlin is the Darker side of a King that had Fallen helplessly in love.


End file.
